In general, a touch screen panel is an input apparatus that can input a user's command by selecting an instruction shown on a screen such as an image display device by a person's hand or an object. To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position directly contacting the person's hand or the object into an electric signal. As a result, the instruction selected at the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since such a touch screen panel is connected to the image display device such as a keyboard and a mouse to replace a separate operating input device, the use range has gradually extended.
A type of implementing the touch screen panel is divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electromagnetic type, and the like. Among them, two most commonly used types are the resistive type and the capacitive type.
The resistive type is a type in which two substrates coated with electrodes are constituted, and when pressure is applied by a finger or a pen, the substrates are attached to each other at the portion where the pressure is applied to recognize the position. However, the use of the resistive type has gradually decreased due to inconvenience of the operation and inaccuracy of the position recognition.
The capacitive type uses a principle for detecting static electricity generated in the human body by detecting a change in capacitance which is formed by a signal detection pattern together with another peripheral signal detection pattern or a ground electrode when the person's hand or the object is contacted to thereby convert a contact position into an electric signal. The capacitive type touch screen panel has advantages of excellent durability, good permeability, and a rapid reaction time to make up the main part of the touch screen panel these days.
In the capacitive type touch screen panel, the signal detection patterns for detecting the contact position of the user's finger occupy most of the screen, and a wired electrode for transferring a touch signal by the signal detection pattern to an external driving circuit for driving an electronic device in which the touch screen panel is installed is positioned at an edge of the screen.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram for describing a connection structure of a wired electrode of a touch screen panel in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the touch screen panel in the related art, an electrode pattern 3 for detecting the user's touch signal is provided at the center of a substrate 1, and a wired electrode 5 that transmits the touch signal detected in the electrode pattern 3 to an external driving circuit (not illustrated) is included. Such a wired electrode 5 is formed so that the transmission of the electric signal is possible by forming an intaglio area on a base and filling a conductive material in the intaglio area. However, the wired electrode provided in the touch screen panel in the related art has the following problems.
There is a problem in that a difference in resistance varies according to lengths of the wired electrodes due to the limitation of a processing condition such as adhesion, filling, or printing. In the case where short-circuit or disconnection occurs in some sections of the wired electrodes, there is a problem in that the transmission of the electric signal is impossible. The disconnection mainly occurs due to the loss of the conductive material due to static electricity during the use of the touch screen panel or non-filling of the conductive material in the intaglio area when the touch screen panel is manufactured.